Jikan
by Manami Nakaoki
Summary: A new girl is in town and Daisuke suspects that she is the princess of Time...
1. Time

Jikan

ManamiNakaoki: Hello! This is my new story because even though I promised myself I wouldn't make a new one until I was done with The Sound of a Broken Heart I just got too exited and started this instead. Hope you like it.

(divider)

'…'Daisuke

"…"_Dark_

(…)Satoshi

_((…))Krad_

(But only their thoughts. If they talk then it's all the same).

(divider)

Chapter 1: Time

_Ding Dong Ding. _School had started and everyone took their seats. Somehow, a rumor had spread of a new student. When the kids mentioned it to the teacher, they tried to change the subject. That proved that the rumor was true. Everyone waited for the new student to appear and was even quiet. Even Takeshi! "Ahem," the teacher coughed loudly enough so that they could hear. He didn't even stop to think that it was pointless since everyone was quiet today. "As you already know, we will have a new student today. Her name is Jikan Tokei. (Time and clock? Boy I sure do pick weird names)."

A girl with brown hair curled at the tip and brown eyes came to the room. She wore the school uniform so she was obviously the new student. "I'm sorry I'm late but I overslept!" she said while bowing really low.

"Um, it's ok. Really. You're new so I'll let it go. Now please sit next to Riku Harada please," the teacher said as a girl with short caramel hair raised her hand. "That's her"

"Now, open you're reading books until homeroom is over…."

(divder)

_Lunch…_"Hello! I'm Takeshi! I think that you're pretty! Will you go out with me?"

"Back off Takeshi! She's new so don't bother her!" Riku yelled. Jikan and Riku had become friends during class and were eating lunch together.

"Um…I'm sorry but my schedule is really busy…"But after Jikan said that…most of the other boys asked her out…

_Ummm…..a few minutes later…_"Yay! I'm so glad to be out of that crowd!" Jikan said while stretching her arms to get rid of the cramps there.

""Does that always happen to you in you're other schools?" Riku said.

"Actually, my guardians never let me out ever since I was 2. My parents had died that time from a car crash and I had caught a rare disease. I always had tutors but I finally talked them into letting me go to a school."

"You're parents died? I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. I'm not scared to tell anyone. It's pointless mourning over them the rest of my life and I'm sure they'd have wanted me to spend it like a normal one and be happy," Jikan answered.

(divider)

"Geez. It's my first day here and I got cleaning duty. I had to go home right after school. Why can't they do it like America and have those jinaters or whatever clean this up? (She means janitors)."

"Um, if you want, I can take over you're cleaning duty," a boy with red hair and eyes said.

"Oh! Daisuke! I'm in you're class right? I remembered all of your names so I remember you. And it's ok. I always have a habit of complaining when I like something."

"Oh…," Daisuke said while wondering how she remembered over 60 names in just one day. Only someone as smart as Satoshi could do that…,"Did you do you're homework yet?"

"Oh yea. I did it as soon as the teachers gave it to us. It was really easy. I didn't even have to think!"

"Oh…." _'She is like him…'_ he thought.

"Hey! What's that?" Jikan asked pointing to a painting of a woman holding a baby.

"Oh, that's a painting Hiwatari-kun and I did."

"Wow! It's so good! I can't paint that well but I love art. It's so beautiful and it always explains something."

"Oh no! I got the wrong card to the art room!" Daisuke and Jikan said. "Uh…." Both of them, thinking that they shouldn't show their "abilities" to each other by opening the door without the card both ran down the stairs to get to the office and both fell at the same time. "Stop copying me!" they said as they tripped again.

(divider)

"Gods_ you yell loud! I woke up after you fell for like the third time like that girl! Who was that girl anyways?" _Dark asked through the back of Daisuke's mind.

'She's the new girl remember? The one everyone at school was talking about?"

"_Oh. That was her? She sure was hot."_

'What about Riku. You like her, right? Don't cheat on her.'

"_I know…but I wonder why she keeps calling me a pervert."_

'Maybe because you are?'

"_Hey! I resent that!"_

(divider)

_((Satoshi-sama. Who was that girl? I never saw her before and yet…she looks familiar…))_

(She's new so you can't have possibly seen her. You're probably thinking of someone else or maybe you saw her at a time before this one.)

_((Yes…maybe.))_

(Stop thinking about it. We still have to strategize a plan to catch Dark once and for all.)

_((Yes Satoshi-sama.))_

(divider)

ManmiNakaoki: So, how'd you like the first chapter? It's not as short as the ones in The Sound of a Broken Heart huh? Please review!


	2. When Time Stops

Jikan

ManamiNakaoki: Chapter 2. (Doesn't even know what it's gonna be about) I um…..hope you'll like it? (Speechless).

(divider)

Chapter 2: When Time Stops

'Dark. What are we going to steal this time?'

"_I'm not sure. I think Emiko said Heaven's Clock."_

'Do you know what it does?'

"_She said it can stop time."_

'Wow! Really? That's so cool. Who would've thought that the Hikaris could make that.'

"_I know it sounds cool, but Emiko said it was dangerous and that we should seal it right away. Otherwise, it may get out of control unless we find the princess of Time."_

'So she can stop it?'

"_Yeah. Her land was the called Time. It could make everything freeze and stop or go really fast like a year in a second. That's how we got the word time here. The people of that realm were the people who knew that we have 24 hours in a day. One of the people came from there and told us. That's how we found out."_

'Oh…Hey look! There's the museum and Takeshi's dad!'

"_And look. Isn't that Jikan? On the roof?"_

'Wha! What's she doing here? Do the police know?'

"_I don't think so. Otherwise, Takeshi might be up there with her."_

'Good point. Hey. Doesn't Jikan stand for time? And doesn't her last name, Tokei, stand for clock? Do you think that she could be the princess?'

"_No. It's impossible. She was sealed away in a block of ice carved to be the shape of a diamond. Only someone really strong could break the seal. Unless….the rumor is true. And her beloved just thinks about her for just a second at least and remembers. But that is also impossible since she never told anyone who she loved and the person that she loved had a 1 chance of even knowing her or even seeing her at least once."_

'Oh……so Jikan is probably not the princess huh?'

"_I guess…" _Dark said while landing on the rooftop.

"Okay. This should be easy since creepy boy isn't here," Dark said.

'Stop calling him creepy boy.'

"Oh, I think our little Dai-chan here is G-A-Y. In other words, gay."

'I am not! He's just my friend. And besides. You know very well that I like Risa.'

"Dark. Why don't you stop talking to yourself and come down here? I'm new and I wanna see your face clearly," a voice said.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh right! Hello Jikan."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything."

"The Heaven's Clock. Can you not seal it for a while? I heard that it looks beautiful just the way it is but it hasn't been out yet so I wouldn't know."

"Okay. I'll wait. Just for you but you gotta know, it's pretty dangerous if it gets loose."

"It's okay. With me around, I don't think it'll even try to break free," Jikan said as Dark landed right in front of her. Gasp. "Daisuke?"

(divider)

_((Satoshi-sama. Shouldn't we get going to the museum? Dark is being distracted by something or someone. He hasn't stolen the Heaven's Clock yet.))_

(I know. But we're staying here tonight. We might find one of his secret routes from here. Where he doesn't know we're watching…)

(divider)

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I can see Daisuke from the back of your mind! He's right there!"

"Fine but I know you won't tell. You're just like him. You trip and fall at the same time too."

"I knew I saw you at school! You were waking up!" Jikan said while blushing. She knew she was clumsy but to have an audience was weird.

"Yea, well, I'm late so wait right here. I'll bring the Heaven's Clock for you. Even though I know that you can get it by yourself…"

(divider)

'Hey Dark?'

"_Yea."_

'Where's the Heaven's Clock?'

"_Right there!" _Dark said as he ran up to it and grabbed it. Then, everything turned black and white except for Dark and Daisuke.

'I think time stopped. No one's moving.'

"_You're right…"_

"Dark, can you give it to me?"

"Jikan! What are you doing here?" Dark exclaimed dumbfounded. "And how can you move?"

"See? You activated it. Give it and after you escape I'll make everything move again."

"Who are you?"

"I thought you knew. I'm Jikan Tokei, the princess of Time."


	3. A Night in the Park

Jikan

Chapter 3: A Night in the Park

"Wha…What?"

"I'm the princess of Time."

"But…the….the one you love…"

"He might not have known me, but at least he pictured me in his mind."

"Where were you?"

"Frozen in ice. I was in the crystal earring you stole so I guess you could say that I lived under your house. Now go home. I have to get time moving again."

"Um….okay? Bye."

(divider)

"Uh…hello Jikan…"

"Oh! Daisuke! Good. I was looking for you."

"Oh…um okay….," Daisuke said still nervous about the night before.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna rat on you. Since when would I?" Jikan asked while smiling.

"Do you like Risa?"

"Um…yea…." Is it that obvious?

"YOU IDIOT!" Everyone who was walking by stopped to see what was going on. "Look, we can't talk here. Meet me after school," Jikan whispered to Daisuke's ear while walking away.

(divider)

"Where are you?" Daisuke asked out loud looking for Jikan.

"Daisuke! Over here!"

"Oh! There she is," Daisuke said while running up to her.

"I'm glad Riku's not here," Jikan said while tangling her fingers in her hair.

"Why? Do you hate her? I thought you guys were friends. She is sick today so is it right to say that?"

"Daisuke! I'm not that bad of a friend! It's just that she would kill me if she found out what I was gonna do."

"What?"

(divider)

"_That was a lot of questions."_

'Wonder what that was about…'

"_You really are dense."_

'Am not! Do you know what those questions were about!'

"_Of course. But she sent me a telepathic message into MY mind and told me not to tell you."_

'She can do that?'

"_Dur!"_

'Okay, okay. Sheesh.'

(divider)

_((Satoshi-sama. We didn't see anything yesterday. We were right there. He was right there, and then…he just disappeared…))_

(I know. We saw him. He grabbed the clock. Then…he just disappeared.)

_((Doesn't that clock stop time?))_

(Yea but only the princess of Time could make everything move again. And look, we're moving.)

_((Okay, okay. I get you.))_

(Why was I ever stuck with a curse like you? Dark and Daisuke are like brothers.)

_((Do you want me to act brotherly?))_

(Now that I think about it, no. You're perfectly fine and not fine.)

_((I don't get you at all.))_

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"What are you doing here Tokei-san?"

"Please, call me Jikan. Tokei-san makes me feel fat. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing. What ARE you doing here?"

"None of your business. I answered you now answer me. Why are you here?"

"That's not the answer I wanted but you did answer. I come here everyday. The moon and stars look pretty at this time of night," Jikan said while pointing to the moon.

"Yea…I guess."

"Tomorrow's a Sunday anyways. We don't go to school tomorrow. And just like you, I finished my homework in class."

"Hn."

(divider)

_Cookadoodledoo! _"Huh?" (Where did the rooster come from?). Satoshi tried to get up but something was on his chest. It was Jikan's head.

_((Satoshi-sama. You fell asleep yesterday. And Jikan always sleeps here until she wakes up.))_

_30 minutes later… _"Are you awake, awake now?" a girl's voice asked.

"Huh?"

Sigh…"You said that when you woke up too."

"Huh?"

"Does low blood pressure always make him like this, Krad?"

_((Sadly, yes.))_

"Hahahahahaha! You guys really do like each other! You might say that you hate each other but this is just how you show your love! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Everybody in the park turned to look at her. She looked really funny sort of. Her hair was messed up and she was laughing so hard that tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. She was even pointing at a blue haired boy next to her. "…"

"That's so cute!"

"…"

_((…))_

"Hahaha. I guess we fell asleep at the same time too."

"Yea…"

"At least it's Sunday."

"Uh-huh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's go buy ice cream! We slept 'till about noon and I'm hungry!" Jikan said while dragging Satoshi to the ice cream shop.


	4. What A Weird World We Live In

Chapter 4: What a Weird World We Live In

"Okay everybody! Are you ready?" Some screamed yes while other people screamed no. We were all going on a field trip to an amusement park. It was my first time so I was kinda worried, but I was exited even more.

"So, Jikan. It's you're first time huh? It's okay. I'll-"

"It's you're first time Jikan! Don't worry! I, the great and almighty reporter, will show you the-!"

"Shut up, Takeshi!" Riku said as she stomped him all over the face.

"OW! I'm just being polite! _Stupid girl..,_" Takeshi mumbled.

"WHAT! I HEARD THAT YOU IDIOT!" Riku said as she kicked him into the air.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Jikan asked as she squinted her eyes trying to find Takeshi.

"Hopefully in a million years!"

'That might be true though,' Jikan thought before she was called on to stand in line with her partner. They didn't get to choose partners so she was paired up with Yuuji. Satoshi was paired up with Miyuki.

"Pssstt. Jikan. Can you want to trade partners with me? I need to talk to Yuuji," Miyuki whispered.

"Okay. But hold on. Nishimura-kun. I'm gonna trade places with Sawamura-chan. Okay? Thanks," Jikan said without even waiting for a reply.

"What? Wait I-"Too late. Jikan and Miyuki traded places with each other when the teacher didn't look. Then again, she was asleep so they just stood up and traded places before anyone saw. If someone did see, everyone would trade places with each other.

'Whew. I'm so tired. Maybe I shouldn't have had all that ice cream yesterday…

_Flash Back…_

"_Ooooooooooh. There are so many types of ice cream here. Which one do you think I should get Hiwatari-kun?"_

"_If you really can't decide, just get them all." Of course Satoshi meant it as a joke. Too bad Jikan took it seriously._

"_You're right! I'm so glad I brought so much money today. Which one do you want Hiwatari-kun?"_

"_Vanilla."_

"_Okay!"_

_(divider)_

_Jikan sighed. "I love ice cream. Hmmmmmmmmm…which one should I eat today?" Instead, she just ended up eating them all and didn't get enough sleep._

_End Flashback_

'Might as well get some sleep now. I heard that amusement parks are fun so I wanna be fully awake for that….,' Jikan thought as she drifted off to sleep.

(divider)

"Jikan. Wake up."

"Huh?" Jikan said as she blinked her eyes open. "Oh hello Hiwatari-kun. What are you doing in my apartment?"

'She must have had a weird dream,' he thought. "We're in the amusement park."

"Really?" Jikan asked as her head shot up…..and hit Satoshi's. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Satoshi said. Everything was spinning but he knew it would stop soon so he just let it go and just ignored it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay….."

"Jikan! Over here!" Riku called.

"Um…Riku?" Jikan said as she walked up to Riku. "Can you just go with Daisuke? I accidentally hit Hiwatari-kun on the head and I wanna make sure he's okay."

"Ummm…okay."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Daisuke's not going with anyone anyways since Risa is going with Ritsuko."

"Okay. Thanks. I'm so glad the teacher at least let us pick partners for the amusement park."

"Yeah. Have fun."

"Okay. Bye," Jikan said as she walked up to Satoshi.

"Aren't you going with Riku?"

"Nope. I talked her into going with Daisuke."

"Oh."

(divider)

_3 hours later…._"Oh! Look! Another roller coaster! Let's go ride in it!"

"…" 'I swear, this girl is trying to kill me,' he thought. So far, they had gone on almost every single roller coaster, except this one, gone on this apple thingy that makes you dizzy, and Jikan had forced at least three hot dogs in his mouth. Way more than he normally eats. After the roller coaster, she was probably going to make him go in to the haunted house!'

"Oooooooh, look! A haunted house! Let's go after this, okay?" Satoshi sighed. "Awww! Don't look so down! I'm sorry I dragged you in to this, really! But I'm just so exited! Oooh! Look! This is new from America! Jurassic Park. Let's go after the haunted house!" And thus how the day went.


	5. Mysterious Art

Chapter 5: Mysterious Art

"Daisuke! Look at what we found! Isn't she cute! She even knows about your secret identity somehow but oh well!" Emiko exclaimed as she pointed to a blue haired girl.

"Ooooooh. Is this the boy you were talking about? Your son?"

"Yes. Daisuke, this is Towa-chan. She will be our maid from now on. She even offered herself! _Actually, we found her on the streets but still..," _Emiko mumbled.

"What was that mom?"

"Oh nothing, sweetie. Now go do your homework! You have work to do tonight," Emiko said while pointing at the stairs that led to Daisuke's room.

"What! You sent another note? But I have to go somewhere with Takeshi, Masahiro, Riku, Risa, Satoshi, and Jikan today," Daisuke whined.

"Go!" Emiko said while pointing yet again to the stairs that led to Daisuke's room. Daisuke sighed in defeat before climbing up the stairs.

"Go go go!" Towa-chan exclaimed. "We'll be rootin' for ya!" she said as she went off to make some muffins.

"Don't burn the kitchen this time!"

* * *

_((Satoshi-sama?))_

(Yes?)

_((What is Dark stealing tonight?))_

(The Saint of Tears.)

_((What is that?))_

(I don't know. I tried to look it up, but there was nothing.)

_((Ah. I see. We will have to pay close attention to him tonight then.))_

(Yes.)

* * *

'Oh, so he's stealing the Saint of Tears. I hope Daisuke and Satoshi don't get hurt….,' Jikan thought. After all, she helped create it when a Hikari had accidentally come into Time.

* * *

"Hello Commander. Do you enjoy always coming here early? It must be a bore," Dark said as he disappeared and then reappeared next to the Saint of Tears. "Bye-bye now." Dark said as he shrunk the big statue with magic and flew out of the museum. 

"Wait!" Too late. Dark had gone and had stolen something he didn't even know how to use. He had found a diary of one of his ancestors who had gone into Time and had finally figured out what the Saint of Tears did. If Dark activated it, it would be even harder to deactivate. But Dark, being the stupid person he was, had left without letting Satoshi talk. Now he would have to get it back without Dark knowing. But how?

* * *

"Emiko-san! I'm home!" Dark called.

"Oh Dark! You did so well today! You deserve a treat!" Emiko said while stuffing a cookie into Dark's mouth. A big one in fact. About the size of a pancake…

"Hello Dark! Do you like the cookie? I made lots more! I couldn't make them into perfect circles so I kept them in frying pans! Do you want more?" Towa asked as she held out a plate stacked up with cookies about the size of the one in Dark's mouth. Some were even bigger.

"Um…no thanks," Dark said as he transformed into Daisuke.

"Mom. Do you know what the Saint of Tears does? Even Dark doesn't know!"

"Um...I'm not sure, but you could ask Towa-chan!" Emiko said. "She has special powers. Whoooo…," Emiko said in a ghostly voice while adding "special affects" by wriggling her fingers in front of Daisuke's eyes.

"Um okay," Daisuke said as he took out the mini Saint of Tears out of his pocket, took the feather off, and gave, um…dragged, the normal sized statue to Towa.

"Hmm, let's see," Towa said as she put her hands on the statue. "Oooh. This is interesting."


	6. Separation

Chapter 6: Separation

"What? What is it?"

Towa just giggled. "You'll have to find out yourself," she said in a sing song tone as she skipped away.

"_Towa's can be scary."_

'Uh-huh,' Daisuke thought as he walked to his room, still wondering what the statue did. It wasn't mentioned in any books so how did Towa-chan find out? She was weird but at least she had the power to find out what the statue did.

* * *

_((Satoshi-sama?))_

(What?)

_((I hope you realized we failed again.))_

(Shut up. I already no that.)

_((Just wanted to let you know.))_

(I already do.)

* * *

_Searching…searching... Where are you? The one who will save me…._

Jikan woke up to a start. Why was she dreaming those things? And…the girl… 'Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni oyoida kokoro--' Jikan's ringtone rang. It was Suteki da ne by the way. "Hello?"

"You're late."

"What?"

"School," then the person hung up. Jikan checked her clock. "Aaaarg! He's right!"

* * *

_Lunch…_"Hiwatari-kun. You're the one that called. Thanks." 

"What do you mean?"

"Ha!" WHACK! "Don't pretend you don't know! Thanks a LOT though." Jikan said as she hit Satoshi's head then patted while laughing like a maniac. (AN: This is how he looked at that time ..).

"Oh my GOD! She's TOUCHING him!" a fangirl whispered to another fangirl while they were hiding under a bush spying at Jikan and Satoshi.

"I know! We have to tell the boss!"

"Shut up! Look!" the fangirl said as she pointed to Jikan. "They're sharing LUNCH! That was MY dream!"

"We have to do something!"

"We'll call it, Operation GROSJ!"

"GROSJ?"

"Short for Get Rid Of stupid Jikan!"

"Okay! Let's go tell everyone!"

"YEA!"

"SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!" Jikan yelled obviously annoyed.

"EEEK!" one of the fangirls yelled as she ran away.

"Wait for me!" the other fangirl squealed as she too, ran away.

* * *

"Yay! It's raining! And it's Sunday so no school and rain!" (AN: Since in Asia, you have to go to school on Saturday too. You just get to stay home at Sunday). "La la la la la la la!" Jikan said in a sing song tone as she walked out of her apartment without an umbrella. Just with her pajamas on. 

"Aaagh! Jikan! Stop! You're gonna get sick!" Daisuke said as he spotted Jikan.

"Hm? Oh, Daisuke! It's okay! I always play like this!"

"But don't you get sick!"

"Yea? So? Is that…um….a problem?" Jikan asked without knowing it could kill you.

"Aaaagh! Here!" Daisuke said as he wrapped his scarf around her neck and put her under his umbrella. "Go inside!" Daisuke said as he pointed to the glass door to Jikan's apartment.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Jikan said as she giggled then ran away.

"No! Jikan come back!" Daisuke yelled as he attempted to go after her but tripped.

"_HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT NIWA, FALLING! HAHAHAHA!" _Dark laughed as tears formed near his eyes from all the laughing. He even had to hold his stomach.

"Shut up Dark," Daisuke as he went home.

_Meanwhile…._'Daisuke's not following….he probably fell. Oops!' Jikan thought as she tripped too. "Ugh."

"There you are," a voice said before he covered Jikan's mouth with a napkin with some kind of poison in it and took her away while she was unconscious.

* * *

'Dark? Where do you think Jikan is right now?' 

"_I don't know. You're the one who left."_

'I know, I know. Hey look. There's the statue we took. Is it glowing?' Daisuke thought as he went near it. Then, a blinding light surrounded Daisuke, as the same one covered Satoshi.

* * *

_Sob sob sob. Where are you? The one who will save me…._

"Hey…where am I. Who are you?" Jikan asked as she saw a girl with long blond hair. She also had crystal blue eyes and pale, pale skin. She had long, thin fingers and in her hand was a black rose with red light emitting from it. 'Where have I seen her before?' Jikan thought. Then she gasped. She was like… Like the girl in her dreams….


	7. Gone

Chapter 7: Gone

_I try to hug you,_

_But I can't._

_I try to carry you in my arms,_

_But I can't._

_I try to kiss your soft lips,_

_But I can't._

_Because you're,_

_Gone._

"Hey! Where am I!"

"You're here of course," the blonde said.

"Specific answer please?"

"Here."

"Forget it," Jikan said as she sighed, got up, and dusted herself off.

"Wait…. I… Need you…," the girl whispered.

"Huh? What? Me?" Jikan asked as she pointed at herself. "But I can't do anything."

"Do you… still have the Heaven's Clock? Ms. Tokei, Jikan…"

"Hey! Stop calling me Tokei! It makes me feel fat since I think that all clocks are round and I am NOT round! Now, lets see…," Jikan said as she dug through her pocket. "Ah! I still have it. But what for?"

"I told you…. I need help…"

"For what?"

"Take me…. Back…. 40 years… To the time…. Right before Dark, disappeared."

* * *

"Ow….," Daisuke said as he got up. 'Dark, are you ok?' Daisuke thought. '…,' He's not answering…. 

"Ow…," a person next to Daisuke said. His back was turned to Daisuke so Daisuke didn't know who he was.

"Hey! Who are you! What are you doing in my house! Get out, NOW!" Daisuke said while pointing to the door.

"What are you talking about! This is my house!" the person said without turning around. "Hey wait. You sound like this wimpy idiot I know…," the person said as he turned around.

"D-D-D-D-D-DARK!"

* * *

"Ow. I guess the Saint of Tears was activated, Krad." 

"Yes, Satoshi-sama," the blond said as he dusted himself and got up.

"I wonder how Daisuke is handling it…"

"Just tell him you like him. If you're lucky, he still might talk to you."

"Shut up. You know I don't like him. And what about Dark? I heard you talking about him in your sleep and you were hugging someone that was supposed to be next to you."

"Hmp," Krad said as he turned around and blushed.

* * *

"What? Why?" 

"I… I want to see it… one more time…. Before God puts me to sleep."

"What are you talking about? What time? What's God? I came from Time so I wouldn't know. Is that like a god? His name is God. 'Cause our God was a clock keeper. He made biggest clock ever in Time."

"Please…," the girl said as tears dripped down her face. "I need to see it…one more time…"

"Hey! Uh... Don't cry! I'll take you there! Uh… Let's go right now!"

"(Sniff) O-Okay…"

"Okay! Get ready!" Jikan said as she held the girl's hand.

* * *

Daisuke gasped and turned around. He felt like Jikan was gone….. Here but yet… Gone. 


	8. Grief

Chapter 8: Grief

"What did you want to see?" 'This place looks familiar…'

"Its…not today. Tomorrow. We… have to wait…"

"Okay. Where are we going to sleep?"

"I…thought you knew…. We are time traveling. There is no…. warmth or coldness. Remember?"

"Oh yea…. It's almost tomorrow anyways. Lets just go to sleep."

"Wait…. I want to sleep…. But not now…. Later…. After I see…," the blond said as she floated somewhere.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Jikan asked but the girl didn't stop. "Wait!" Jikan called out as she followed the girl.

"Tomorrow….at dawn…. Right here," the girl said as she pointed to a park.

"What's gonna happen?"

"To the… Street," the girl said with no emotion. Sure she was a ghost but she still showed emotions like when she was crying. Jikan had never seen her like this. Something must've happened. The girl wouldn't act like this unless she cared or something. "Sleep….. I will wake you….. When it starts…," the girl said before she touched Jikan's forehead and made her unconscious.

* * *

"Hey. Has anyone seen Jikan?" 

"No Daisuke. Why?"

"Oh…then nevermind…. It's just that, I felt that she was gone…"

"Oh… No. That can't be true. She's probably just time traveling," Krad said.

"Oh. Okay then…," Daisuke said feeling embarrassed.

* * *

"…," SLAM! Riku slammed the phone down. She needed Jikan for something really important. Fine. Important to her. She knew that Daisuke liked Risa but she wanted to tell Daisuke that she liked him anyways. BUT she needed Jikan for this. She called her phone and cell phone but she wouldn't pick up any of them. She also wanted to ask her about the dance that was coming up soon. They were graduating and a party was going to be held too. She needed Jikan for this but where was she? 

"RIKU! HURRY UP! SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT BUT THAT DRESS!" Risa yelled.

"Okay, okay," Riku said as she walked out the door with Risa.

* * *

"Wake…" 

"Huh?" Jikan stood up still tired. She was drooling and saliva was falling from her mouth.

"It's….beginning…"

"Huh?" Jikan asked fully awake now.

"There…"the girl said as she pointed to a bench in the park. Dark and this girl with long brown hair were talking. They were laughing and stuff so they seemed like lovers.

"So Rika, do you love me?" Dark asked.

"Ha ha ha. Of course silly," the girl name Rika answered.

"Really! No joke!"

"Yes. No joke."

"Wow! I'm so happy today! Lets go somewhere to celebrate," Dark exclaimed as he pulled Rika's hand.

"Ha ha ha. Okay Dark."

"C'mon! What are we waiting for!" Dark said as he walked to the street with Rika. Green! Yes! "C'mon, Rika, Let's go," Dark said as they crossed the street.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot my purse!" Rika said as she ran back to the bench. The light was still green so Rika ran to catch up with Dark. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the truck still moving. The man driving the truck was talking on the phone while listening to some very loud music and drinking a soda and eating fries (What a PIG) the same time. The truck wasn't slowing down so he probably didn't notice the red light. Dark noticed this and realized Rika was going to get hit.

"RIKA! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Rika said as Dark pushed her out of the way of the truck. Blood splattered everywhere and the truck finally stopped.

"Sniff… sniff…."

"Huh?" Jikan said as she looked at the ghost. She had her hands covering her mouth and she was shivering. She was crying and was on her knees. "Hey….are you okay?" The ghost just nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Wait… If this was going to make you cry… why did you want to see it?"

"Because…. I… I wanted to see him….. smiling…to me…again…. Just one more time…"

"Oh….. Hey wait… Isn't this place--"

"Yes….it is… This place…is Time…."

* * *

"When do you think Jikan is coming back?" asked Daisuke. 

"I don't know. Why? She can take care of herself, you don't have to worry about her," answered Satoshi.

"I know but Riku was looking for her, and I couldn't just tell her that she was time traveling. We might as well tell her pig's fly and goldfish walk."

Satoshi chuckled. "Just leave her alone. She'll come back," Satoshi said although so sure himself. He wasn't so sure on time traveling. He's never time traveled so how could he? 'She'll come back…'

* * *

"What? But isn't Rika human?" 

"Yes. Dark….he fell in love with her…. He told her the truth, she accepted and he showed this place. Dark should've disappeared…. But he didn't. God…. He had reasons to keep alive…..until today. He was reborn again anyways since Rika died."

"What! How! Old age or something 'cause she's alive now from what I'm seeing."

"She…committed suicide…. Because….she couldn't live….without Dark…."

"Oh…wait… How do you know all this? What's your name anyways?"

"My…name?"

"Yeah. You know. When you were alive."

"My…name...it's Rika."


	9. Trapped

Chapter 9: Trapped

"What? But…and….I…Dark?"

"I…am….dead. I took a new shape….a new body….. I look different….but I am still

me… My name in heaven…..its (1) Yoi….. I was born at night…but I also died at

night…."

"Oh…."

"Yoi…..it's time to come back….," a voice called out.

"Who is it this time?" Jikan asked annoyed.

"It's…God…."

"What!" Jikan asked surprised as she fell on the ground and bowed really low. "I-

I'm sorry! Pweese forgibe me?" Jikan asked in a baby voice, too scared to look up. The

rose Yoi was holding disappeared. She was surrounded by a bright light. "Huh?" Jikan

asked as she looked up. Yoi….she was disappearing.

"I….want…to thank you…. I was waiting so long…. For this. I wanted to see him

smile….at me….just one more time….the last time he did…..it was the best….. Even if it

was followed by pain. I wanted to see it…..one more time….. Thank you….," Yoi said

before she disappeared into the sky.

"…ugh!" Jikan said before she fainted.

* * *

"Jikan…she's not coming…. Where is she?" Daisuke asked himself. Then, all of a 

sudden, Satoshi stood up.

"She's hurt. Her disease…"

"What? Oh yeah! Riku told me something about that, her having a disease…"

(Remember chappie 1?).

"How do we get to her?"

"Um…I don't know…We should ask Krad or Dar--." Daisuke didn't even finish the

sentence as Satoshi ran out of the room to Krad. "…uh….," Daisuke said as his eyes

turned to lines and his mouth turned into a triangle. (Like .Hack/Sign).

"Krad! Do you know how to get to the time Jikan is!"

"Well…I have this spell book…"

"Where is it!"

"In the basement. Want me to go wi--." Too late. Satoshi rushed past him into the

basement.

"What's his problem?" Dark asked as everyone sweatdropped.

_Flip flip. _'Where is it!' Satoshi thought as he turned the pages of the book. It was

really big and dusty so he kept sneezing. 'Ah! Here it is! Too bad I don't know what

time period she is…. Let's start with 10 years back,' Satoshi thought as he memorized

the chant. He said the chant and disappeared.

'Nope.'

_20 years later…_'Nope.'

_30 years later…._'Nope.' (Bwahahahahahahaha! I'm just playing with him!)

_40 years later…_'… I feel her presence …but I don't see her…,' Satoshi thought as he

wandered around. 'Ah! There she is!' Satoshi thought as he spotted her. But she was on

the ground. Shivering as if she were cold. "Jikan! Are you okay!" Satoshi said as she

rushed up to her. She was shivering but her body felt so hot. She was panting,

coughing, and gasping for breath. Her eyes were shut tight as if suffering from pain.

"Jikan?"

"H-Hiwa…tari…kun?" Jikan said as she struggled to say the words.

"Jikan! Are you okay! Jikan!"

"Ha…ha ha…… Isn't is so funny…..? How things…. (cough) turn….. (cough) out?"

Jikan asked as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Come on! Let us go help!" 

"No! Besides, I bet you tried to escape when you asked Hiwatari-kun if you could

help!"

"(Gasp)! No! I would never! Never ever!"

"See? Or you would destroy Dark. That's why you two are tied up."

"AAARG! LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh look! A kitten!" Daisuke exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen with the

chairs Dark and Krad were tied to.

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna be all right?" asked Dark. 

"Of course she is! Don't say stuff like that Dark!" Krad yelled.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" Daisuke whined, "And besides, no matter what

you do, you guys will never be untied until Hiwatari-kun and I decide to."

"Crap…," Krad said as he tried to struggle free of the chains that bound him to a

board. On the other side was Dark and they were having a kicking fight and couldn't

sit. Daisuke had also put a barrier so that they couldn't escape and if they tried to sit,

electricity would shock them. Soon, they got tired and sat down anyways. Daisuke

sweatdropped as Krad's and Dark's hair stood on end. And since Krad's hair was so

long, the cross tied at the end broke through the rook and stood straight. 'Can they

even feel it!' Daisuke asked himself.

Satoshi was pacing back and forth until the doctor. Came out. "Well? What are the

results?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm afraid……. They're very bad," the doctor said as he looked away.

* * *

Yoi is a name for girls and it's normally given to them when they are born at night. 


End file.
